1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool, more particularly to a tool set that is both compact and easy to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional tool set 10 includes a base unit 11, first and second pivot units 14, 15, and two sets of first and second tool members 12, 13 attached rotatably to the first and second pivot units 14, 15, respectively.
The base unit 11 includes a main plate 111, and two side plates 112 extending from the main plate 111 in a direction transverse to the main plate 111. Each of the side plates 112 has first and second connecting portions 113, 114 that are spaced apart from each other.
Each of the first and second pivot units 14, 15 includes a bolt 141, 151 extending through a respective one of the first and second connecting portions 113, 114 of the side plates 112, and a nut 142, 152 connected threadedly to the bolt 141, 151 of the corresponding one of the first and second pivot units 14, 15.
Each of the first and second tool members 12, 13 includes a tool body 121, 131, a connecting head 122, 132, and a tool head 123, 133. The tool bodies 121, 131 have different cross-sectional sizes and many differ in length. The connecting heads 122, 132 are formed by bending the respective one of the tool bodies 121, 131 at one end such that the first and second tool members 12, 13 are configured respectively with openings 124, 134 for extension of a respective one of the first and second pivot units 14, 15 there through. The tool heads 123, 133 have various shapes such that the conventional tool set 10 can be used for screws with different head configurations.
To assemble the conventional tool set 10, the first tool members 12 are disposed between the side plates 112 with the connecting heads 122 aligned with the first connecting portions 113. Next, the bolt 141 of the first pivot unit 14 is extended sequentially through the first connecting portion 113 of one of the side plates 112, the openings 124 of the first tool members 12, and the connecting portion 113 of the other one of the side plates 112 such that the first tool members 12 are rotatable relative to the bolt 141 of the first pivot unit 14. Then, the nut 142 is engaged threadedly to the bolt 141 to secure the connecting heads 122 of the first tool members 12 between the side plates 112. Similarly, the second tool members 13 are disposed between the side plates 112 with the connecting heads 132 aligned with the second connecting portions 114. Next, the bolt 151 of the second pivot unit 15 is extended sequentially through the second connecting portion 114 of one of the side plates 112, the openings 134 of the second tool members 13, and the connecting portion 114 of the other one of the side plates 112 such that the second tool members 13 are rotatable relative to the bolt 151 of the second pivot unit 15. Then, the nut 152 is engaged threadedly to the bolt 151 to secure the connecting heads 132 of the second tool members 13 between the side plates 112.
Under a storage state (not shown) of the conventional tool set 10, the tool bodies 121 of the first tool members 12 are disposed proximate to the main plate 111 of the base unit 11, while the tool bodies 131 of the second tool members 13 are disposed proximate to the first tool members 12 and are spaced apart from the main plate 111.
Although the conventional tool set 10 is capable of driving screws with various head configurations, it has the following shortcomings:
1. The second tool members 13 need to be pivoted away from the main plate 111 of the base unit 11 before any of the first tool members 12 can be used.
2. Since the connecting heads 122 of the first tool members 12 are disposed side by side in sequence, which is also true for the connecting heads 132 of the second tool members 13, size of the conventional tool set 10 is relatively large, which can result in inconvenient storage and transport.
3. In addition to the conventional tool set 10, a bike rider needs to carry a separate chain repair tool (not shown) in order to repair bike chains, which is also inconvenient.